


Fairy-Tale: The Ugly Princeling

by Sivan325



Series: Teitho - Challenge Theme [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional feelings, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, No character death!, Teitho theme – Middle Earth Fairy-Tales, Tissues are needed, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all knew about Legolas’s beauty, but what story/past is Legolas trying to hide? Find out, as King Elessar tells Legolas’ story to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Based on “ _The Ugly Duckling_ ” by Hans Christian Andersen. Characters belong to Tolkien though they are not mine, never were.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Aragorn had many names, so apart of Aragorn I used – Estel, and King Elessar. Changing names.

****

**Gondor, Forth Age**

Prince Eldarion watched from the window as Legolas and Gimli played with his sisters and mother, who was laughing at something Gimli had said.

Eldarion enjoyed hearing Gimli’s wise words, as well as the respect and the grace of Legolas.

Eldarion turned his head towards his father and asked, “Adar?”

“What is it, my son?” Aragorn asked as he gently stroked his son’s hair.

“Tell me a story…” Eldarion asked his father with pleading eyes.

Aragorn could not ignore the look in his son’s eyes.

“What kind of story do you wish to hear?” Aragorn asked.

Eldarion rolled his eyes. “I already heard from Gimli ‘An Elf and a Rose’. Tell me a story that only _you_ know,” he asked.

Aragorn rose from his chair and walked into the library. He found the book he wanted lying on the table, covered in dust. Making his way back to where Eldarion was, he opened it, remembering of a story that was dear to his heart. 

He remembered of some of the tale, but he felt he needed the book to remind him.

He sat on his chair and took his son onto his lap. He looked at Eldarion with mixed emotions, feeling that his son wanted to ask him how he had become king.

Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again to look at the book in his hands. In it was a story that he had written years ago, and he began to tell the story to his son… 

“Once upon a time… far, far away from here, there was a kingdom, named Mirkwood.

A prince was born. The Queen died as she gave birth, and this made the prince’s face become ugly, making everyone fear him.”

“Ada?” Eldarion called.

Aragorn turned his eyes over his son, and asked “What is it, my son?”

“How do you know this?” Eldarion asked in curiosity.

“I asked his father, King Thranduil, as I was curious as to why he was ugly, and he gave me the answer.” Aragorn answered his son, the tears flowing as he remembered the tale.

“Ada?” Eldarion asked again.

Aragorn looked at him patiently, his eyes full of tears, and asked, “What is it, my son?”

“But… but Mirkwood, it is not that far away… it is only takes three weeks of riding to get there, Adar.”

“For you, and for everyone that has read my story, it seems a long way away, my son,” Aragorn said to him, and added as he noticed the confused look that was on his son’s face, “If you knew the short-cuts like I do, you would get there a lot sooner than you think.”

“Adar? What had happened?” Eldarion asked, his voice still full of curiosity.

“He was ashamed of his looks, even before his father,” Aragorn said, and looked at his son, wondering if he was going to ask more questions, but Eldarion remained silent. So he continued. “He took his bow, arrows and his two knives and left Mirkwood, feeling neglected even by his father, for Thranduil had banished him…”

“Banished? Why would a father banish his own son?” Eldarion asked.

Aragorn sighed; he did not know the answer. Instead, he told his son: “This question, I am afraid, you will have to ask Legolas, my son.”

“I will,” Eldarion said, and then asked his father to continue the tale.

At this point, Aragorn placed the book on the table next to him, no longer needing it. He looked at his son.

“My first meeting with the prince was in the woods,” Aragorn said, his voice filled with pride as he added, “My brothers and I were on a mission for our father, your grandfather, Elrond. We were attacked; there was no warning as arrows flew all around us…”

“Ada?” Eldarion glared at his adar, and asked, “Were you hurt, adar?”

“I was. One arrow had hit me in the leg, while the twins had been hit a number of times,” Aragorn answered. He noticed the frown his son gave him. “Blood was flowing from a wound on Elladan’s chest, while Elrohir’s hand and leg were bleeding.”

“What happened next, adar?” Eldarion asked, his arms wrapped tightly around his adar.

“I shouted: ‘Who are you?’” Aragorn replied. 

“And what did you hear?” Eldarion asked.

“I heard a shout: ‘I am no one!’” Aragorn said, and continued, “He asked our names, and asked why we were there…”

“And did you tell him?” Eldarion asked. Aragorn could see the sparkle in his son’s eyes and nodded. 

“I explained to him who we were; I could feel his eyes on us, especially on me. He was hiding in the trees, I saw him as a creature.”

“Why a creature? Did you see his face, adar?” Eldarion asked, his eyes locked on his Adar’s. 

“Not right away, my son. He told us that he would let us continue, but that we could not deviate from our mission. He warned us that if we did, he would attack us again. We quickly left, helping each other, and made our way to the Great Hall and met King Thranduil. He was shocked to see that we were hurt.”

Eldarion was silent, waiting for his father to continue.

“Once the healers tended to our wounds, I could not bear it anymore, so I approached the king and asked him who the creature was in the wood…” 

“And what was his answer?” Eldarion asked, his eyes on his father. He was impatient to hear more.

“He sighed heavily before he answered, and then he looked at me and said in a harsh voice: ‘He was my son, now he is not!’.”

“WHAT? That is cruel, father. How can a father say such words?” Eldarion asked.

‘Only Legolas’ father, I guess…’ Aragorn thought as he remembered. 

“I looked at the king. I felt pity for King Thranduil’s son, though I had not seen his face.” 

“And…” Eldarion pressed.

“What is it my son?” Aragorn asked, not knowing what else he should say.

“I want to know what had happened next Adar, please tell me…” Eldarion asked softly. 

King Elessar could not ignore the look upon his son’s face. The tale was far from over, and Eldarion had the right to hear the rest of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Based on “The Ugly Duckling” by Hans Christian Andersen. Characters belong to Tolkien though they are not mine, never were.

“I was made to rest for two days, but I became impatient. I asked for permission to leave the bed because I wanted to find Thranduil’s son. I wanted to meet him,” Aragorn said and glanced at his son, who did not say anything, so he continued. “I took my quiver and my sword, and set out to try and find him…”

“And did you find him, Adar? Please tell me…” Eldarion asked. 

“The forest was covered in shadow but, despite that, I heard a strange lullaby, one that I had never heard of. It sounded like a mixture of bird calls and other strange noises. I could not work out where it came from, and who was making this beautiful lullaby. Then it stopped suddenly as I walked inside the forest. I could feel eyes upon me…” Aragorn said, and then stopped. There was a tug on his sleeve and he looked down. Eldarion was looking impatiently at him.

“Why have you stopped?” he asked anxiously.

Aragorn closed his eyes before he continued. “His eyes, my son, were like a dagger in my heart; I could feel his eyes stabbing me until I could feel cold blood, my own blood leaving my body, I was afraid, afraid of him, even though I knew who he was.”

Eldarion started to tremble as his father described Legolas to him.

Aragorn stroked his son’s hair and asked softly, “What is wrong my son?” before kissing his forehead.

“You scared me…” Eldarion answered.

“It was not my intention, my sweet child. I just could not forget his eyes upon me, even now…” Aragorn explained, his hand now stroking his son’s cheek. 

Eldarion calmed down, as he wanted to know what had happened next, and pleaded to his father, “I am alright now father… please continue… please…”

“Are you certain, my dear child?” Aragorn asked, as he wanted to be sure.

“I want to know what else happened. I was just… just worried that he had hurt you again… I cannot bear to see you hurt, father… I love you and mother… I just hate the thought of seeing you both hurt…” Eldarion answered with a heavy heart.

Aragorn could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. He was a little surprised at his son’s words.

“Adar?” Eldarion could feel a tear falling on his hand. His father was crying in front of him.

“Why are you crying? Is it something I said?” Eldarion asked, afraid he had said or done something to hurt his father. 

“No… no my son, you are my angel who only brought a smile to my face. I feel very proud that you feel so strongly about your mother and me…” Aragorn answered, still crying.

“Father? Is there any chance that you will finish the story before dinner?” Eldarion asked.

Aragorn smiled, and chuckled. “I might have the chance to do so. Why?”

“I want to ask uncle Legolas, to ask him about his father… and… and…” Eldarion answered in excitement.

“I know my son, but it depends if Legolas wants to answer your questions.” 

“Adar?”

“Yes?”

“Please continue…” Eldarion asked, his eyes pleading.

His father nodded and spoke: “As I said, I could feel his eyes upon me. I was afraid.”

**__**

Flashback

“Stop right there!”

Aragorn stopped and tried not to move, as he feared what the creature would do to him.

“Why have you come here, you filthy human?” The voice mocked him.

“I KNOW WHO YOU ARE,” Aragorn shouted.

“I am no one; I am like one of Sauron’s creatures…” came the reply. 

“NO, YOU ARE NOT… YOU ARE PRINCE LEGOLAS…” 

“Leg… ol.. as… What did you call me?” Legolas asked as he jumped down from the tree, his eyes on the human.

“Your name is Legolas… you are a prince…”

“No, I am not! Look at me…”

Aragorn looked at the prince and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the ugliness. He turned his eyes away Legolas, not believing what he had seen.

“That is what I thought… you are just like the others…” Legolas mocked him, and took the chance to flee.

Aragorn sighed heavily. He felt guilty.

“NO… COME BACK… I AM SORRY…” Aragorn shouted, but the only thing he heard was his own voice in the cold forest.

‘What have I done?’ Aragorn thought sadly. He turned around and slowly made his way back to the palace.

****

End of Flashback

“You actually saw his face, father?” Eldarion’s eyes were on his father as he waited for an answer.

“I did see his face, and I wanted to follow him, but my leg was hurting…” 

“…from the wound,” Eldarion finished, and then waited for his father to continue with the story.

Aragorn nodded, and looked at his beloved son and said, “You love this story already…”

“I do father, and I am very anxious to know what happened next….” Eldarion answered. He wriggled a little on his father’s lap, trying to make himself more comfortable.

_**Flashback** _

As Aragorn walked back to the palace, he heard water flowing.

Aragorn followed the sound, and found a beautiful pool. The water was flowing over some rocks, creating a gentle waterfall. The pool was surrounded by trees and shrubs, and there were flowers growing near the edge of the pool. It looked very calm and peaceful, and Aragorn thought it was a wonderful place, even more wonderful than what could be found in Imladris.

The water sparkled in the sun, and Aragorn could hear the birds singing in the trees. It was like a beautiful painting that had come alive.

He saw the stream leading from the pool and started to walk along it, wanting to see where it went to.

After a short distance he found himself staring at an elf. Legolas was kneeling by the stream, his face concealed by his hair.

Aragorn heard a sob, and realised that Legolas was crying.

“Why are you crying?” Aragorn asked and walked over the elf, wanting to give him a hand.

“Do not touch me!” Legolas said angrily to the approaching man. 

Legolas felt that Aragorn was there only to hurt him, just like the others had done, including his father, who had watched and laughed as other elves had beaten him again and again.

“I… am sorry…” Aragorn tried to defend himself; he did not want to get hurt again, yet he felt pity for the ugly princeling.

“I do not need your pity or anyone else’s… so just leave me alone!” Legolas’ voice was raised in anger and he got up and started to run from Aragorn.

“I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!” Aragorn shouted to him, his voice trembling slightly. But, like before, there was no reply, and Aragorn sighed.

Aragorn could hear noises behind him and he turned, only to find his brothers standing there. Their eyes were wet; it looked to him like they were crying, which they were, for they were worried about him.

“My El’s,” Aragorn said softly and ran towards them, almost crushing them as he embraced them both tightly.

“Our Estel…” Elrohir hugged his brother, while Elladan started to tickle him.

“Where have you been? Little brother… we were worried that he might hurt you again,” Elladan said, as Aragorn tried to get away from Elladan’s fingers.

“I wanted to see if it what they said was true…” Aragorn tried to say before Elladan cut him off. 

“What did you see?”

“He reminded me of the orcs that I have killed; he looks more like them than an elf…” Again, Aragorn was cut off, but this time by Elrohir, who looked at him. 

“But?” Elrohir asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Based on “The Ugly Duckling” by Hans Christian Andersen. Characters belong to Tolkien though they are not mine, never were.

_“He must be very lonely out there… and I feel sorry for him…”_

_“Why should you feel sorry for him?” Elrohir asked his brother, thinking that Aragorn had lost his mind when he looked at the prince._

_“Look what he has done to you!” Elladan added, and Elrohir nodded as he agreed with his brother’s words._

_Aragorn sighed heavily, and said, “But… he is there, alone, with no father, no friends…”_

_“And you want to be his friend?” Elladan asked, once again cutting him off._

_“Yes, I want to be his friend, if he only he would let me…” Aragorn confessed sadly._

_“Except he prefers to be alone… is that what you are saying, little brother?” Elrohir asked as he embraced Aragorn._

_Estel nodded, as he knew they were right. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes, and tried to stop them from falling. Then he realised what Elrohir called him._

_“I am not that little!” Estel exclaimed._

_“We know that, but to us, you are,” Elladan said softly._

_“Come, little brother, the king is waiting… come…” he continued, and took his brother’s hand._

_“The king?” Estel asked confused._

_“Come brother, I think you might need a good night’s sleep,” Elrohir answered gently._

_Estel did not say anything, but allowed himself to be led back to the palace._

__

**End of Flashback**

“I guess my uncles did not like the creature… they wanted you to stay away from him…” Eldarion said softly. He looked at his father, who appeared deep in thought.

King Elessar only nodded, his mind still in the past, remembering, always remembering…

“Did he become your friend?” Eldarion asked.

“He did after he saw that I was not going to give up. It did not matter to me if he were ugly.” Aragorn answered.

“I am glad that he did…” Eldarion agreed with his Adar.

Aragorn nodded and smiled at his son.

“Did you see? Did you actually see the beauty in Legolas? Did you see the change?” Eldarion asked all at once.

“Not right away, I mean…” Aragorn started to say, but his voice trailed off as the memories of the past returned, and he allowed his mind to wander…

**_Flashback_ **

Aragorn walked day after day to try and find the elf – no, his friend – who was hiding in the trees. He would walk into in the forest but noticed that every time he went, Legolas was not there. After a couple of days he realized where he could find Legolas. He walked to the stream and found the elf there.

“Legolas?” he called.

Legolas raised his head, and asked, “Is that me? Am I that ugly?”

Aragorn took a glance and he swallowed hard as he thought of Legolas’ ugly face. He was surprised to see a beautiful change to his friend, and he gave Legolas a large smile.

“What are you smiling at?” Legolas asked, feeling hurt by his smile.

“Look in the water my friend, and you will see…” Aragorn said, still smiling at him.

Legolas turned his head and looked down into the water, afraid of what he was going to see. He did not notice Aragorn stepping up behind him.

“Do not be afraid, my friend, I am still here…” Aragorn encouraged him and put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder, squeezing it.

Legolas saw his face reflected in the water and stared.

“No, this is not me… there is no way that I look like that! It must be the work of a sorcerer…” Legolas said, unable to believe what he saw.

“No, my friend, this is you…” Aragorn said joyfully.

Legolas moved his hands over his face, to touch, to feel it. Soon he felt the happiness bubbling up inside of him. He was beautiful!

“I have a pretty face, look at me! I am beautiful! LOOK AT ME!” Legolas started to shout with happiness.

Aragorn did not do anything but smile and laugh at the prince.

Legolas could feel how his despair had seemed to have faded away, and all that remained was the hope that he thought he had lost since his father had banished him.

“Do you wish to see your father?” Aragorn asked suddenly.

Legolas’ smile vanished. He was still afraid of his father, and worried that Thranduil wanted him banished for good, not wanting to have him as a son at all.

“I…” Legolas tried to say, but felt that he couldn’t say anything further.

“I will come with you…” Aragorn tried to cheer him up and added, “Come… come with me… I will protect you if…”

“If they attack me… as they have done before…” Legolas finished angrily.

“No… do not think this way, my friend… you will see…” Aragorn tried to encourage him and took Legolas’ hand in his.

Legolas’ eyes rested on Aragorn, and he said, “Then I am in your debt.”

“Come… follow me…” Aragorn said, another smile appearing on his face. 

Legolas followed him with a heavy heart as he feared his father’s reaction.

As they entered the palace, he noticed the wondering looks upon the faces of the elves as they saw him, and he heard them speaking to one another.

“Who is he?”

“Why is the man bringing him here?”

Aragorn held onto Legolas’ hand and led him towards Thranduil’s room, and went inside. He was not alone. 

Thranduil sat on his chair, while the twins were standing in front of him, telling the king something. 

“Estel, I missed your company,” Thranduil said softly to the man, and then glared at the shape that stood behind Estel.

“Who is this elf?” Elrohir asked. There was no emotion was in his voice, no excitement, nothing.

“This elf was ‘no one’ before, though he was once called ‘Prince Legolas’ many years ago…”

“Legolas? Is that you my son?” Thranduil stood at once, surprised to see and to face the son who he had banished years before because he was ugly and unwanted in his realm.

“Fat…” Legolas tried to say the word, but he felt that he could not finish it.

His father had not been there for him when Legolas needed him, and now he was proud of him because he was beautiful?

Thranduil walked towards his son with his arms outstretched.

He embraced his son, but Legolas only stood there, watching his father as if he was a hunter.

The prince did not hug his father back; he did not have any feelings for him, not after what he had done to him.

“Legolas… forgive me…” Thranduil started to cry on his son’s shoulder.

Legolas lowered his head and did not say anything, and then he pulled away from his father’s embrace and ran out of the room.

“LEGOLAS!” Aragorn shouted. But Legolas ran without looking back. He felt that he needed his friends, his best friends that were there for him when he needed them the most.

Aragorn followed Legolas, wondering what was wrong.

“Legolas?” he called. He looked around him, not able to see the prince. A slight rustling of leaves made him look up.

“I am no one and, believe me, it is better this way…” Legolas said within the branches, not wanting to be seen.

“No… Legolas, listen to me… do not fear your beauty… bless the Valar…” Aragorn tried to say, but was cut off by his friend.

“For what should I bless the Valar? For making me ugly? For living alone as everyone wished that I was dead?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Based on “The Ugly Duckling” by Hans Christian Andersen. Characters belong to Tolkien though they are not mine, never were.

_“No… for giving you another chance… for giving you the gift of beauty,” Aragorn said to him._

_“But… the one that you called ‘my father’ wanted me to forgive him… and… I… just cannot… not after what he did to me…” Legolas shuddered._

_“He is your father, mellon-nin, you have to face him… he loves you…” Aragorn said to him._

_Legolas got down from the tree and walked towards Aragorn. “I don’t know what love is…” he said sadly_

_“I believe that this is the time to find out, my friend. It is time to start a new life…”_

_****_

End of Flashback

“Father, did Legolas face his father again?” Eldarion asked.

“He did, and he has never stopped thanking me for pushing him into doing it,” Aragorn replied.

“Did he accept his beauty?” Eldarion asked.

“He did… and I quote him: ‘I never dreamed of such happiness as this when I was an ugly princeling.’”

“Did Legolas forgive to his father?” Eldarion asked.

Aragorn rubbed his eyebrows, wondering how to answer to his son. He was about to say something…

“He did!” a rough voice said, taking them by surprise.

“Gimli!” Eldarion exclaimed, and then looked at his father. “But… ada… I thought that only you knew this story…” he said.

Gimli walked to Eldarion and knelt down next to him. “You see, young one… when I was last here, I went into your father’s library and came across this book. I started reading it and became so caught up in it that I borrowed it and took it home to read. Except I forgot to clean off the dust before I put it back on my return…”

“Gimli, where is Legolas?” Aragorn asked.

“With the horses, where do think he is?” Gimli groaned.

“Ada, finish the story, please?” Eldarion asked.

“King Thranduil accepted his son back and made up for what he did by loving Legolas – love that he should have had from the beginning. The End!”

“That was a beautiful story…” Eldarion said but was cut off when Legolas entered the room.

“What story? I want to hear…” Legolas said, smiling at them.

“You already know it, my friend,” Aragorn said to him.

Eldarion looked at Legolas. “I want to ask you something about what father had told me in his story ‘The Ugly Princeling’,” he asked.

“What?” Legolas asked confused. He wanted to forget his past, except the others would not let him.

“Come, my friend, let us go and eat. I will explain to you after dinner; by then Eldarion may remember all the questions that he wants to ask you… come…”

All left the room except Legolas, who stood there with a frown on his face.

“Come… Legolas…” Eldarion had come back in when he noticed that Legolas was not with them. He grabbed Legolas’ hand and tugged at it.

“I am coming, young one, I am coming…” Legolas said, smiling down at the boy. Hand in hand, they left the room to join the others.

****

The End

R/R


End file.
